The present invention is related to electric stoves and more particularly to a built-up type electric heat-convection stove which comprises a base covered with a transparent hood with a releasable perforated tray set therein for heat-convection as well as for grease collection.
Regular heat-convection stoves are generally of fixed type not suitable for cleaning. The housing of the variety of conventional heat-convection stoves is generally comprised of an opaque top board, a plurality of opaque side boards and a transparent liftable front panel. While cooking, the cooking process inside the housing can not be easily seen therethrough from the outside.
It is therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an electric heat-convection stove which can be conveniently detached and re-assembled. Another object of the present invention is to provide an electric heat-convection stove in which the cooking process can be clearly seen from the outside.